Babysitting
by icyhot87
Summary: Korra has to babysit Asami's cousin... nothing can go wrong right...? One-shot.


**Just a thought that came in my head. Review please.**

…**.**

"Come on, Korra! It's only for a couple hours!"

"I don't know… children and I… we may have some problems." Korra responded, rubbing the back of her neck with her right arm.

"Please! I need to go to the Industries for a meeting; this is the only time you need to babysit." Asmai pleaded.

Korra thought for a while, pouting her lips. "Ugh, fine. But if something goes wrong, don't blame me for burning the mansion down!" Korra exclaimed, pointing at Asami.

Asami chuckled, "Okay Korra, here meet Kashi." Asami pulled a little boys hand into the mansion. "And don't worry, he is a sweetheart. I'll be home at ten." Asami continued, laughing and ruffling the four-year olds hair. Kushi didn't do anything, just stood there grinning at Korra. "Okay then… bye Asami." Korra said, closing the door for her. When Korra closed the door she turned around and Kushi was looking at her, smirking. "Hehe, so you wanna play a little game?" she asked.

"Nah, why don't you make me some food sweetheart. It's my favorite." Kushi stated, going to the living room. Korra lifted her right eyebrow. "Uh… excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now, go make me some dumplings." He lifted his feet and put them on the table, knocking some of Asami's jewelry down. Korra huffed, trying not to get irritated. "Okay, I'm gonna be nice. Kushi, can you please get your feet off the table? Maybe then I will make you dumplings." she asked nicely. The little boy looked at her and put up his eyebrows. "Hon, I want my dumplings. What does feet have to do with it?" he snapped.

Korra frowned, more frustrated. "Okay, Kushi. I'll make you your dumplings." She grunted threw her teeth. Korra headed for the kitchen, put out a pot and got some dumplings. They were already made, but she had to warm it. She got some water from the tap and put the dumplings inside. After that, Korra was confused. "So… do I firebend on it or something…?" she asked herself. She bent a flame in her palm, lifted the pot over her hand, and watched it boil. "There we go." She smiled t herself, finally cooking.

Korra was boiling the dumplings, but heard a loud crash in the living room, making her drop the pot on herself. She growled loudly, and clenched her fist. "UGH! What is he doing now!?" she stomped to the living room to find, a shattered vase. Kushi had a rock in his hand, wherever he got it from. "Kushi! Why did you do that?! That's a very expensive vase!" Korra yelled.

"Eh, the vase wasn't that much."

"It costed over 20,000 yuans!" Korra pulled on her wolf tails, twitching her left eye.

"Wow! Maybe I can break it even more and it will turn into diamonds!" he smiled, throwing the rock at the vase again, making it shatter even more across the floor. "WHY YOU LITTLE.." Korra chased Kushi around the house, him laughing and her growling. What Korra didn't know, is that Kushi had about ten rocks in his hand ready for destruction. He wasn't a earthbender, or any type, but he has his ways without being loud.

Kushi through a rock at a painting of Asami on the wall, making it fall down and break. Korra stopped and held up the vase, her eyes wider than ever. Smoke came out of her ears and nose. "You little idoit!" Korra said, as she chased him once more. "Oh I'm an idiot? You can't even make a puff of air with a wave and I can make one by blowing out of my mouth. Who's the idiot now sweetheart?" Kushi stated, laughing as he ran down the hall.

Korra stopped and pulled on her wolf tails again. That little pest! She yelled, letting fire escape her mouth. Korra ran down the hall, but didn't find Kushi anywhere. She heard a creak come form Asami's room, so she went in there. Korra walked through the glass floor as quietly as she can, grinning. "Kushi… where are you…" she said, smiling and whispering to herself. After a few looks, Korra couldn't find Kushi anywhere. "Hmph, I guess he isn't here." She began to turn around, but Kushi landed on her head.

"Hahaha!" he laughed, pulling on her wolf and pony tails. "Gah! Get of me!" she yelled. Kushi didn't stop, but instead grabbed her tails yelling: "Yeehaw! Come on horsey, let's go!" Korra stumbled and ran out of the room, Kushi still on her head. Korra ran into the bathroom only to get toilet paper wrapped around her waist. Kushi decided to let all the toilet paper roll corresponding to where Korra ran. Which is the bad part.

Korra ran everywhere.

She ran through the kitchen, the living room, the bedrooms, even the main hall. Kushi still on her head. After a while, Korra realized she was in toilet paper, wrapped all around her legs and all over the house. She looked up, to find Kushi grinning. "You…" she started, not being able to finish. Kushi jumped off her head and ran around. Korra widened her eyes and looked at the clock. 9:46. Korra's mouth dropped as she shook her head; screaming in her mind. She can't clean in time! And Kushi needs to- Kushi needs to go to bed and he is hiding somewhere. "Damn…"

Korra decided not to look around, but went into the kitchen, sat down and hung her head. Let Asami just yell at her for ruining the mansion. Forget it. Korra was in her thoughts, but smelled an odor by the stove. The dumplings. They were still in the pot, but no water. '_Hmm… so dumplings are his favorite…'_ she thought to herself. "YO KUSHI! I HAVE DUMPLINGS!" she exclaimed. With that, Kushi ran down the stairs with excitement, as Korra hid. "DUMPLINGS? WHERE?" He looked around, and found them on the stove. "Yum." He reached for the stove, but… Korra jumped from behind the counter onto Kushi. "Hey you tricked me!" he screamed, as korra carried him on her back; holding his hands.

"That's life. Now your going to bed." Korra carried Kushi upstairs into the guest room. She struggled to tuck him into the covers. "I don't wanna-"

"GO TO BED!" Korra screamed, as she used the same face when Ikki told Asami she liked Mako. Kushi's eyes widened and he closed his eyes. Korra felt relieved, until she heard the door open form the front door. "Korra?"

"Oh shit…." Korra said. She ran downstairs, to find Asami, looking around the house, toilet paper, and a broken vase and frame. "What happened…?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Oh nothing! And sorry about the place being messy…" Korra stated embarrassed.

"Oh no problem, I'll ask someone to clean it. How is Kushi?"

"He's fine, asleep."

"Hmm, your kinda good at babysitting! Wanna do it again som-"

Without being said, Korra left and slammed the front door.

**I don't know if its good, so reviews help. And Kushi isn't an OC, this is the only time I'm using him. And the name, eh kind of sounds like hiroshi. Review please.**


End file.
